


Introspections

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Sarah has a few thoughts on her mind during a quiet evening together.





	Introspections

 “Sarah?” the Doctor called out, opening the door to the Tardis library. “Sar…” He let his voice trail off at the sight of the woman in question, and smiled.

 On the sofa in front of the lit fireplace, Sarah was curled up on her side, eyes closed and breathing even. An open book was perched on the cushion’s edge, ready to fall off to the floor, if Sarah’s limp hand hadn’t been holding it in place.

 The Doctor carefully slid the book from under Sarah’s hand, made a mental note of the page number in case she asked when she woke up, closed it, and set it on the nearby table. He picked up the book he was partway through, and sat on the other end of the couch, making sure not to disturb Sarah’s feet in the process.

 Still, he couldn’t resist a tiny pat to the woman’s ankle before he opened his book and started reading.

 Sarah awoke a little while later, and the Doctor’s gaze moved from the words on the page to watch her stretch her arm out with a small yawn. Then she seemed confused, and looked over the edge of the couch.

 “It’s on the table,” the Doctor informed. At Sarah’s flinch, he apologized, “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

 Sarah glanced over to the table, and saw the book she had been reading there, then turned over onto her back to see the Timelord. “Been there long?” She stretched her legs out and rested them over his lap.

 “Not as long as you’ve been there. You were on page ninety-seven.”

 “Fair enough.” Sarah’s eyes flickered between the book on the table and the Timelord on the sofa. She made up her mind, and turned upright to lay her head against his shoulder.

 Without a word, the Doctor slipped one arm around her, and they both slid down and positioned themselves until the Doctor was on his back, his head propped up by a pillow, and Sarah was laying on top of him, her head on his chest. His attention went back to his book.

 “What are you reading?” Sarah asked after a moment of watching the warm flames in the fireplace.

 “Mythological stories from Jandtus.”

 “Like… gods and fairytales?”

 “That sort of thing, yes. Would you like me to read out loud?”

 Sarah nuzzled her cheek against the fabric of the man’s shirt. “If you don’t mind.” She heard the rustle of pages as the Doctor turned back a couple to the start of whatever story he was on, and started reading aloud.

 “Fryot, the goddess of light and wisdom…”

 In Sarah’s half-sleepy mood, she didn’t really focus on the story or individual words, just the tones of the Doctor’s voice. Low and warm, complementing the heat of the fire. She closed her eyes again, but not to fall asleep, just to simply heighten the sense of sound and touch slightly.

 Her thoughts went to a subject not related to what the spoken words were talking about. They went to another subject entirely…

 Sarah gave a little snort of amusement after a few pages went by. “Ridiculous,” she muttered.

 The Doctor stopped reading and looked down to her. “Ridiculous? Maybe Hafsha should have thought more before going to Fryot and-“

 “No, not that,” Sarah clarified as she opened her eyes.

 “Then… hm… me?”

 Sarah lifted her head to look at the Doctor’s bemused expression. “No, not you either. Although… you can be ridiculous.”

 “So I’ve heard,” the Doctor chuckled. “And directly been told.”

 Sarah couldn’t help the laugh. When that faded, she said, “I meant something else. Didn’t mean to interrupt you. Do go on.”

The Doctor’s interest was now piqued, and he closed the book and set it on the floor. “Care to elaborate?”

 “I was thinking about my life.”

 “Oh? What about it, that would make you say ridiculous?”

 “I just… never imagined it would be anything like this.”

 “I see. Well, Humans of your time do tend to have rather… limited experiences for their entire lives.”

 Sarah stuck out her tongue at him, recognizing the teasing tone. Then she shook her head. “Ridiculous is what most people would say if I told them. That’s what I would’ve said a few years ago to myself.”

 “We could find out.”

 Sarah rolled her eyes. “I thought we weren’t allowed to go back and meet our past selves. Timeline disruption or something like that.”

 “Something like that,” the Doctor agreed.

 “I mean, really, think about it.” Sarah propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at the man. Her other hand drummed lightly against his side. “Before I met you, I was a no-nonsense kind of girl, working her way to being a great investigative journalist, covering… normal sorts of things. Crimes, government events, social movements… Then I met you, and… it’s all changed completely. Not just learning about time-travel and aliens and UNIT, but… travelling around the universe in a bigger-on-the-inside police box. Living in it, with you.” Her fingers walked up the Doctor’s torso until they reached his jaw. Her knuckles grazed up it and she smiled. “You, an alien who looks Human- stop that,” she interrupted herself at the playful glare from him at being compared to Humans. “-but is so much more.”

 The Doctor’s hand brushed over Sarah’s hair framing her face.

 “So… wonderful, free-spirited, intelligent, and yes, a bit ridiculous. My life has taken a drastic turn since I met you, and especially since I decided to stay with you like this.”

 “Would you have it any other way?”

 Sarah’s smile widened as she shook her head. “I also never thought my life would involve falling in love with that wonderful alien, and that he would love me back.”

 “Something I’m delighted over, in addition to first meeting you.” He grinned. “You do make it very easy to love you.”

 “I can say the same about you, despite how often you can drive me mad.”

 “I’m glad we’ve reached that understanding. I wouldn’t have my life any other way, either.” They stared at each other for a moment, then the Doctor prompted, “There’s another thought in your mind.”

 Sarah let out a contented breath. “Yeah…” She turned her head to look at the fire for a few seconds before refocusing on the Timelord. “I’ve also just come to realize that I feel… I don’t know. Like I’m… Human, which of course I am. But, Human and… more than Human at the same time.” She let out a short breath. “Do you ever feel like that? Timelord and more than Timelord?”

 “I’m certainly more than just another Timelord.”

 “From what you’ve told me about them, I don’t doubt that.”

 The Doctor hummed in thought. “I do understand what you mean. I’ve… never really thought about it.”

 “Well, you are now.”

 “Yes, thanks to you. I suppose… I could say I do feel that way. At least, in the sense that I’m more than what Timelord society wanted me to be.”

 “Yeah, I’m being more than what my society would ever expect of me. Maybe it’s even deeper than that.” Sarah’s laugh was soft. “What a pair we make.”

 “A fine pair.”

 Sarah scooted up to claim the Doctor’s lips with hers in a kiss. “Indeed,” she said as they slightly separated. “More than Human, and more than Timelord.”

 The Doctor’s hand rubbed up and down Sarah’s back. “Any more introspections you’d like to share?”

 Sarah shook her head. “That’s all of them.” She smiled against his mouth as the Doctor craned his neck to engage her in a deeper kiss.


End file.
